Investigation Files
by ember6622
Summary: Heihouka decided to chroniclelize the events of the Kira investigation team. She didn't realize, that as an OC she would be able to manipulate the plot into going the way she wanted. But these manipulations had unexpected consequences.


**The reason why this was rewritten was because the 2nd chapter left me in a place where i could make no moves. Havn't you been there before?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, or their plushies, or merchandise, or anything DN related. **

_She came-_

_The bird-_

_There was an incident-_

_There was a toad and a-_

"ARGHH!" I let my head rest face flat onto the keyboard.

Fiction wasn't exactly as easy to write as I thought it was. This put me in a cinch because I had promised myself I would have written a book by the time I graduated high school.

I have only 1 year and 2 months left till I graduate.

"_Note to self. Stop making the impossible seems possible in your perspective, only to have your hopes and dreams crushed many, many years later." _

Even for a straight A student who always placed 12th on the exams, I always seem to be extremely idealistic in a sense where I believe the impossible can be done, when it cannot.

I live in a sick fantasy world.

Even at age 9, I was convinced that I could start a successful career as a private investigator, only to have my self-esteem cut short when someone informed me that men had a higher chance of becoming detectives than woman.

I broke his nose.

Well, he deserved it. After all, that nose healed about 7 weeks later but my hopes were crushed to a point of no return and could not be pieced together again.

Dad said that I shouldn't have taken his words to heart. But that's the way I am. If I don't live my life like that, I would and will wander aimlessly through the road of life for, perhaps, decades.

Most people laugh at my psychological analogies. But truthfully, I believe it is because they cannot take the new generations fully to heart, as on the most part, we are oblivious to the injustice around the world.

Either that or they don't have the clearest idea what I am talking about.

Hayai alert. He looks ecstatic, which is never a good sign. Therefore, I take extra safety measures and turn on the blessed Ipod to full blast.

Oh crap! This is my brother's Ipod which means-

"Sweet little bumble bee! DOODAADOO-"

"ARGGHHHH!" I screamed in severe pain and collapsed onto the floor where I had a minor seizure.

Hayai rolled his eyes cynically.

"Well until you did that, I WAS going to inform you they were playing your mentor L's broadcast on TV until you insulted my theme song. Oh well, I'll go watch some Naruto now-"

I clung onto his leg. "Don't you DARE!"

I slammed my 7th Harry Potter book onto his head, and while he went through a concussion I breezed by him through the hallway.

"Ha. Sucker-ACK!" I fell over the barricade that my little sister Yuki had built in front of the stairway.

"Foolish Sister. You have fell for my ultimate plan of annihilation! Now, I can go watch Rozen Maiden-ERK!"

Hayai made his retaliation by picking us both up and throwing us into the bathroom and locking the door. However, by the time he made it to the living room, Yuki and me had broken the lock and we both bombarded him.

"HALT!"

We all looked up sheepishly to see our Dad skeptical grin on his face. "Now there's only one way to solve this situation…ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

"Hah! Brother I have won!" Hayai sighed heavily.

"No you didn't, I used paper and you used rock." I smiled mischievously.

"Not like this!" I hit him on the head with my closed fist and dashed into the living room.

I could have sworn my Dad was laughing.

As they all piled into the living, I eagerly grabbed the remote and flipped it on to the news channel.

L was a lot more normal and surreal than I expected.

And he was American.

**American.**

**AMERICAN. **

After I got over the shock of my mentor being an American, I started to relax.

At least he didn't support Kira-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MY CHILD-HOOD HERO JUST DIED.

Wait, what?

Ok………………

All right………..

I could live with that.

So, he's not dead, but he used a criminal to use as a decoy?

But that's a little…

That's sort of……….

Uh………….

……………

I think I've had enough excitement for one day.

Bumblebee was created by..no idea. Not my song!

Harry Potter's is JK Rowling's.

Rozen Maiden, not mine.

Naruto, ditto.

I never created rock paper scissors. In a dream yes, but i do not own the copyright.


End file.
